Revenge
by Darthrath
Summary: This is about a demigod out of time that only has three thing's on his mind after tragedy befalls his family: Killing monster's, making the titan's fade, and revenge. I hope you enjoy. Just a warning, this story is not for the feint of heart. It is M for gore, violence, language, and adult theme's. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Uncle Rick does.


_** Lets make this short, sweet, simple, and to the point. Sorry I have not been updating my other stories, but I assure you I am trying. There's just been so much going on, I've been lazy, and been getting distracted. Also, just to let you know, this is primarily an OC story. Percy is not the main, but he is a key component. So, apologies in advance to the people expecting it to be otherwise. Secondly, if you do not like that this is an OC story, don't bother leaving a comment along the line's of 'MORE PERCY!' 'WHERE'S PERCY?!'. Just have a nice day and keep scrolling. No need to comment. Enjoy. **_

_** -Darthrath**_

* * *

_It was a cold January day in the year 1946 when he came screaming into the world. The snow was falling strongly outside as his mother and father smiled down at his red face. His wide eyes stared back up at them in fascination as his mother held him close to her. Andromeda Reid could not have been more happy than in that moment. Her husband, Alexander Reid, was no different. His grin was threatening to split his face as he looked down at their son as tears went down both of their faces. In that moment, they didn't care that their union was frowned upon or that their child was looked at as an abomination by some. It was just them and their beautiful baby boy. Andromeda was a gorgeous woman with sea green eyes and raven hair that reached her shoulders. Had she been standing, her height would have been five feet and eight inches. Her once tan skin was now pale thanks to the fact she had just given birth and he face was a slowly lightening red. Alexander was a large man, standing at six feet and eight inches. He was broad with muscles to match. Then again, that's what you get from years of being a Roman son of Jupiter that fought through the second world war. His hair was black and his eyes were sky blue. Andromeda was a Greek daughter of Poseidon. They had met in Germany. She was a nurse and he was a sergeant. By fate, Andromeda ended up being his healer. They fell in love and married after the war. Of course, some gods objected to this, but they loved one another. They could not care less. Currently, they were in the delivery wing, within a hospital in Manhattan, New York. _

_ The wolf goddess, Lupa, smiled at the happy couple as she slowly approached them after the doctors and nurses had left. She was wearing a regal gold dress that complimented her fit and nicely curved form and went down to her ankles. Just above her bare feet. Her brown hair was long and reached down to her mid back as she stood at five feet and eleven inches. Her red eyes glowed as she stood next to the new mother and held out her arms._

_"May I hold him?" she requested softly._

_Andromeda was reluctant at first, but she handed her son to the goddess after some encouragement from her husband. The wolf goddess smiled down at the baby, who looked back up at her in wonder. She noted how beautiful his green/blue eyes were as her hands glowed and an aura appeared around the newborn. His eyes went gold as she blessed him with her power. _

_"To you, little one, I bestow this gift. May the power of the wolf be yours to command. May you one day become a strong and powerful alpha." the goddess proclaimed shortly before the aura faded and the boy's eyes went back to normal._

_Lupa smiled again as she handed the new werewolf back to his mother. After a few minutes of silence, she asked,_

_"Have you thought of a name?"_

_The couple looked to one another and grinned, seeming to come to an agreement. Andromeda was looking back down to her son, who was now resting in her arms as she spoke._

_"We decided to give him names from both heritages. Theseus Tempestatis Reid." Andromeda answered._

_Lupa smiled knowingly._

"_A fitting name." she said._

_**June, 1959**_

Imagine this for me, if you would. You're a boy of thirteen years. Wait. Correction: not just a boy. You're a werewolf and a demigod. Your mother and father are war heroes. One being a child of Jupiter, and the other a child of Poseidon. This makes you not only powerful, but your abilities unpredictable. Just like the mighty hurricane that your middle name is after. Your parent's, however, are managing to teach you control. Not of just your sky or sea power's, but also how to use both at the same time. Since you are a werewolf and a demigod, you cannot go to a school with other children. It would've helped if you were only one or the other, but both. No. It was too large of a risk. So, they home school you. You are happy though. You feel like you don't need anyone else but your mother and father. And they feel the same, only needing you and each other to be happy. It goes like this for thirteen years. Thirteen of learning, reading, training, and happiness. Of course there are a few hard times and frustrations. The full moon, for example. But your family thrives in their hidden away home on a solitary island not far from the South coast of New York City and the East of New Jersey. It is not large, but big enough to have a nice beach house with a few dozen trees occupy it. The island is invisible to mortals and all who drift near it end up being guided around. Your parent's explain this is because of a goddess that they did favors for made barriers and enchantments to hide them from the world. Or so they thought. One day, you are training on the beach with your mother, when a terrible and powerful storm blows in from the sea. Your mother and father look at each other before she takes your hand and leads you into the beach house. The world that was once bright and vibrant, becomes dark and treacherous. 'What's going on?', you end up asking multiple times, but your mother only smiles reassuringly. 'It's going to be alright, sweetheart. Just stay here and stay quiet.' she answers. Your parent's face the ocean once your mother has locked the door behind her. You could open it and go out there too, but you listen to your mother.

Multiple pockets suddenly open up from the sea, leaving only the sand, seaweed, and corral covered floor. Then, you see them from less than a mile away as your eyes widen in fear and your heartbeat quickens. Hundreds, maybe thousands of monsters that you've read about and heard about from your parent's books and stories. Cyclops, hell hounds, empousae, and dracaenae along with much more are charging from the ocean. Roaring loudly as they hold weapons as they advance on your mother and father. You can feel their power as your mother touches her vambrace on her arm, summoning a celestial bronze trident that appears in her hand from a flash of light. Meanwhile, your father unsheathes his imperial gold sword. They fight for what seems like hours. Throwing their element's everywhere as the world around them becomes wild. The seas swallow portions of the monster force's, but they keep coming. Eventually, your mother and father put their weapons together and point them to the sky. Hundreds of tendrils of lightning strike down upon the beasts, killing many as the sea crashes down on hundreds more. A small hurricane has formed around them, killing all enemies that come close. Earning a moment, they both stagger apart a little as they take deep breathes. Those attacks had taken a good portion of their strength. They end up retreating into the house as more monsters come, running over the gold dust made by your parent's onslaught. Your father begins blocking the doorway's and window's as fast as he can while your mother takes you to a corner. Pulling away the carpet, she reveals a large circle around the corner made of Greek symbols. 'It's going to be alright son.' she repeats before kissing your forehead and looking at you with a sad and loving smile as tears go down her face.

You try to stop her, but she pushes you into the circle. You're only able to stand up and try walking forward, only to be kept back by an invisible wall. You try to push against it and escape, but it is hopeless as your mother turns away from you. The fight lasts forever as enemy after enemy makes it inside. Your parent's are able to fight them off as best as they can, sustaining multiple injuries as it seems as though the battle has ended. Until you hear and feel a loud rumbling. This lasts for a good few moments before a huge tentacle the size of a Sherman tree crashes down on the middle of your home, making a long and wide hole through it. You can only see glimpses as your parent's fight this new monster, but you can tell what it is. The kraken. A thousand times larger than how it's depicted in the books and stories with what seems like billions of tentacles. It is almost humanoid looking as a huge clawed arm swipes through the air to try and hit your father as he flies around it. The living cataclysm stands almost as tall as the empire state building and it's roar shakes the ground like a category six earthquake. You watch in horror as the kraken grabs your mother. You can hear her pained cries as it slowly squeezes, but does not kill her as you hear a deep and menacing voice call out to your father, '_Stand down, godling, or I will command him to crush her.' _he says. Your mother call's for him not to, but your father slowly does as commanded, seemingly sapped of all strength. Your parent's end up back in the living room, forced to their knees as you see someone walk inside to stand in front of them. A giant of a man with blue skin and a short black beard. He looks like some kind of merman as he wears silver armor and carries a sword. His eyes are a similar green to your mother's, but darker. He has long hair tied behind his head as he smirks sadistically. You pound on the barrier and scream, but it's doing nothing. You want to run and help them, but you can't. You're afraid as tears go down your face as your father says the being's name. 'Oceanus'. Ou remember who that name belonged to as the titan only asks one question. '_Where is your son?'. _They give him nothing. You're forced to watch him torture them as you hit the invisible wall until your hands bleed. They slowly heal as more tears go down your face.

Then, he tears at your mother's clothing and makes sure your father watches as he does the worst thing imaginable to her. You turn away and fall to the fetal position, clutching your hands tightly to your ears, but your heightened hearing can still pick up everything as the titan does as he wishes to her. You cry and scream and so does your father as the titan finally finishes before covering himself and beheading your mother. Your father curses and spits on him, making Oceanus laugh as he strikes your father before pushing him down and stomping his head until it's reduced to a bloody and gory pulp on the cracked and broken wood floor. The titan and monster's look around what is left of your home, searching for you. But they eventually give up as you sob, looking at what is left of your mother and father. You and up like this for hours, crying yourself to sleep. You spend the next day trying to escape your invisible prison. When the day is over, you sob and scream more in frustration as your efforts amount to nothing. Day's become week's, they turn to month's, and then on until you don't even know how long you've been trapped. Somehow, you are kept young. You don't feel hunger or weak. And the world around you does not age either. Not even your parent's corpses. You can smell them every day like an undying stench of death as the devastation and pain slowly turn to rage. The only thing you are capable of doing being thinking as not only you, but also the beast inside of you becomes more and more furious. The face of the titan that did this to you and the monster that defeated your parent's burned into your brain as you imagine killing them and taking revenge. Hate and anger occupy your thoughts for decades as you wait for the possibility of the barrier releasing you. The taste of food along with all positive feeling's are all but memories to you. Even the ability to speak is almost lost to you as the words 'I will kill them all' run through your head billions of times. Like a mantra. Your own name is nearly lost as all you can think about is the hate and anger stewing inside of you and making your blood boil. Your thirst and want for retribution and vengeance steadily become insatiable as you are plagued with nightmares almost every single night. A good night's sleep becomes a distant memory as well. Until one day, you move to lean against the barrier as you wake from yet another attempt at sleeping, only for you to fall through the air and onto the floor.

Now, ask yourself this question. What would you do once you were free? What would you become when you were finally given the chance for revenge?

_**June 2005**_

A grunt escaped him as he hit the floor hard. He took fast and deep breathes as he looked around rapidly. The sun was slowly rising as he rushed to his feet. He turned back to the spot he was once confined to, surprise on his face and his green/blue eyes wide. His expression slowly softened as he was finally able to approach his parent's. Their bodies had stayed the same this entire time, never deteriorating. Being closer made him want to vomit. His mother was a headless, half naked, bloody mess while his father looked no better with his brains splattered around what was left of his skull. The young demigod would have cried if he had any tears left. He slowly stumbled to them, the years making him almost forget how to walk. The boy fell to his knees as he made it a foot from their lifeless bodies. It was noon when he had finished burying them behind the house and not far from a tree. He stacked a piles of rocks on their graves so he wouldn't forget where they were if he ever came back. He thought about leaving their weapon's on them, but he needed them when he caught up to Oceanus. So, there he was in his now blood and sand covered jeans and t-shirt with his mother's vambrace and father's sword in his hands. A steady breeze swept through the area as a new thought took him.

"My fault…..." he said softly out loud, "This was all my fault…...he was looking for me and he killed them for not telling…..."

He looked down at their blood soaked weapon's and his grip tightened around them.

"I'll rip them all apart. I promise I'll kill them all for you. Every last one of them." he swore.

Once he had finished mourning, the demigod cleaned himself off and changed into a fresh pair of olive green cargo pants and a dark blue t-shirt. After jumping up to the second floor, of course, because there was nothing left of the stairs but a pile of destroyed wood and rubble from the wall it was behind. He was surprised the plumbing even worked anymore. He tied his father's old size twelve combat boots as best as he could to his seven sized feet, but they'd fit eventually. His father's sword was almost as tall as he was, being a two handed bastard sword. The grip was hardwood and wrapped in black leather with the guard being cruciform, but both sides slightly curved up in the direction of the blade. Across the guard, the name 'Mjolnir' was clearly engraved in bold lettering. The pommel was round and also silver. There were minor scratches along the blade and all over the guard and pommel. 'Battle scars' his father had called them. He strapped the sheathe around his waist and slid the sword in. It was bulky and the tip of the sheathe was an inch from the ground, but that would change. Now that it was clean, the vambrace was a shiny silver as he wrapped it around his left wrist and forearm. His mother's trident had reverted back to being an engraving on the wrist guard once she died. The vambrace slowly shrunk to fit his arm as he rummaged through the partially destroyed house, looking for food or anything else useful. He needed to leave. Camp Half-Blood. It was either that or Camp Jupiter, but unless he wanted to walk across the country, that was not an option. Plus, there was how the world around him had changed. He could feel it. Even smell it. Hear it. The world had changed drastically. Not to mention all the smoke coming from New York City that he could see four years ago. Not just the smoke. He heard the sirens and screams along with the explosions.

He was finishing going through his mother's closet, when he found it. Another vambrace just like the one he was currently wearing, but this one had a sword engraving instead. And there was a note attached to it. He gently tore it off before unfolding it and was greeted with his mother's neat handwriting.

_"Son, _

_For your eighteenth birthday, I wanted to give you something special. One day, I'll tell you where this is from, but right now I'll only say that this is a precious and powerful family heirloom. Passed down through the generations of our family. I hope it serves you as well as it did me once. I'm afraid it's weight has become too much for me. Besides, you and your father know how good I am with the trident. I love you, sweetheart. And let this sword remind you how special you are and how strong the bloodline of our family is. _

_ Your mother"_

It was a good few minutes before he was done rereading the letter four times. A soft and sad smile rose to his face as he carefully folded it up and put it securely in his right pocket. Slowly, he wrapped the silver vambrace around his right wrist. A sudden jolt of power hit him, making him stumble as he got up from his knelt position. He looked down at the vambrace to see the sword glowing a bright and golden light before slowly fading out as it also deformed to fit him like the other one.

_"What was that?" _he thought.

It felt as if something had connected with him. As if the vambrace was where it belonged. Shaking himself, he went back to what he was doing. There was no time to dwell on things. After grabbing a backpack and filling it with food and clothing, he grabbed his father's leather and wool military coat. It was also huge on him, but he didn't care. Once the young demigod was ready, he stepped out onto the beach in front of his home and looked back one more time. If he ever came back, it would be a long time from now.

"I love you." he said before breaking into a sprint toward the water and New York City.

Calling upon his power's, his eyes glowed sea green as he took fast and light steps. He ran across the water and jumped over the waves as he stayed above the surface and slowly got closer and closer to the city. It would be a long journey to his destination, but he would make it. He wasn't even close to tired as he made sure no one was watching and climbed up one of the ladder's to the pier he had made it to. He didn't even break a sweat. Then, he paused. The last time he was in the city, his mother and father had taken him on a little tour there on his twelfth birthday. Taking a deep breathe, he continued to climb until he made it to the top. Ready to face this new and changed world.

* * *

High above the Empire State Building, there stood a shining and massive peak with a huge city that rested at the top. This was Mount Olympus: the home of the god's. Well, the Greek god's, to be exact. Around a dozen large mansion's dotted the mountain around the perimeter of the city with a coliseum at the middle right and a single throne room opposite to it. Currently, the god's that the throne's belonged to were not occupied. There was only one deity in the area. Hestia: goddess of the hearth, hope, and family. Before now, she had been just watching over her domain, when she felt it. The familiar power signature. Her fire colored eyes looked into the flames as the hearth showed it to her. A young boy of thirteen. The goddess gasped as her eyes widened in surprise.

"You survived….." she said softly with disbelief and happiness, "Chaos be praised."

It was Theseus Reid. The goddess had known his parent's for many years and considered them her friend's. She had wept when she heard the news of Alexander and Andromeda's deaths. So, she was relieved to see their only son alive as he made his way through the city. The only question was: How had he not aged after all this time? How had he not been found? She had so many question's and was overjoyed to see him, but there was still what had happened and what he most likely witnessed. This filled her heart with sorrow, but she could not give up. Not on this boy. He needed someone to help him. Be there for him. And the goddess decided then and there that it would be her to extend that helping hand. Then, there was also the hero he could become under the right guidance. Hestia wasn't stupid like the Olympian's. She could feel what was coming. Especially with the new son of Poseidon coming to light.

"He could change everything. Tip the balance into our favor." she mused, "Hope could survive thanks to both him and the son of Poseidon."

* * *

He didn't like this city anymore. Not at all. It reeked of pollution and sewage. The mortal's that went by with their daily live's seemed more concentrated on the strange devices in their hands than where they were walking. The car's looked different, there were screen's almost everywhere, and there were thousands more buildings than the last time he was here as he stood in the middle of Time's Square.

"How long have I been trapped?" he asked himself out loud.

Luckily, there was still an old newspaper station along a sidewalk. Rushing to it and avoiding cab's and people running into him while receiving more than a few curses, he made it in front of the machine, horror gripping him as his eyes widened when they observed the date.

"Forty-six years…..I was….." he couldn't even finish the sentence, slowly backing up onto a bench.

Sitting down, he took deep breathes as he tried to comprehend it all.

_"I have missed so much…." _he thought.

He laid his head in his hands as he closed his eyes tightly, wishing beyond everything that this was just a horrible nightmare. Suddenly, he felt something. A power signature very close to him. He rapidly raised his head and turned to his right. A woman was sitting a modest distance from him on the other end of the bench. The first thing he noted about her, was that she was beautiful. She looked almost like his mother. Heart shaped face with smooth and tan skin. The only difference's were her hair was dark brown instead of black, her eyes were like fire instead of brilliant emerald's, and she was a little shorter. She was also wearing a dark brown robe that reached her neck and down to her feet. The woman was smiling softly and gently at him as he looked back, his hand slowly gripping Mjolnir in case he had to defend himself. Somehow, he knew he stood no chance against this person. Their power felt a thousand times higher than his, but at least he would go down fighting. The sword was an inch out of the sheathe when the being held up her hands in peace as she spoke with an angelic voice and her smile left to be replaced with a serious expression.

"Don't be alarmed, Theseus. I come in peace." she said.

He stayed his sword, but did not push it back in as his eye's flashed gold briefly before reverting back to their normal mixture of sea green and sky blue. If they fought, he would use all his power's, including his other side. A predatory growl escaped him before he spoke lowly to her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he demanded.

She kept her hand's up as she answered.

"I promise, I am not here to harm you, Theseus. I am here to help you." she assured.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, his grip still tight around the sword.

"I knew your mother and father. I loved them like they were my own, young one." she answered.

This made him glare at her as he fully unsheathed his sword and stood from the bench as he leveled the blade at her. This made bystander's pay attention to them, but Theseus didn't care about what the mist was showing them.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO NOTHING AS THEY DIED?!" he screamed at her, his rage coming out as his eyes flashed gold again and stayed that color as his fangs extended.

She looked at him with sorrow before they were both engulfed in a flash of flames. Before Theseus knew it, they had been teleported to a roof not far from where they were, but they were out of earshot and sight. Theseus steadied himself and kept his angered gaze on her along with his sword as she now stood in front of him.

"Why…...Why didn't anyone care?" he demanded weakly.

She stepped closer, the tip of the blade resting against the middle of her chest.

"Theseus,….I know that I cannot even begin to understand what you are going through right now, but I promise I am here to help you."

"Who even are you?" he asked, his wolf side still slightly showing in his anger.

"I am Hestia. I am the goddess of the hearth." she introduced herself, "I would extend my hand, but your sword is preventing that."

It took a minute of contemplation, but Theseus slowly pulled the blade from her and sheathed it as he took a deep breathe to calm himself. His eyes returned to normal and his fangs retracted, but he was still on edge. In fact, it was possible he would never trust anyone. Because no one was there for him and his parent's.

"Listen to me, young one. I can help you. Let me. Please." the goddess pleaded with him as he thought it over.

"Then take me to Camp Half-Blood. If you truly care and want to help, then transport me there. Now." he negotiated.

Hestia sighed, but she conceded. Nodding her head, she agreed with a soft,

"Very well."

Flames surrounded them again as she teleported them. Theseus closed his eyes and kept himself steady and collected, preparing himself for what would come next. If she truly wanted to help him, she would do as he requested. He needed to be somewhere secure. His scent would undoubtedly attract many monster's.

* * *

Oceanus circled a gold coffin as he stood in a pitch black room. The only light source was from the casket as it glowed with power. The titan could feel it leaking through the crack's making him almost want to flee in fear from the titan it belonged to. Not because of the power level, but because of the anger he could feel along with it as a deep, menacing, and gravelly voice spoke. It boomed and echoed around the area, making present monster's back away in fear.

"You have failed me, Oceanus. I gave you one task. Kill the boy and his family so they would not pose a threat. Now, you tell me he has slipped through your grasp, which means he is even more of a threat now because of what you have done to him."

"Brother, I can fix this. I just need time." Oceanus tried to reason.

"No. I will deal with him myself eventually. I had planned on either you killing him or convincing him to join us, but thanks to you, he undoubtedly now will have a deep hatred for monsters and titans. You have done enough, _brother._" Kronos responded with venom.

"I beg you, brother, give me another chance. I WILL kill him." Oceanus tried to promise the king of titans.

"Be gone, Oceanus. The only thing you will be doing now, will be what I originally planned when the boy was out of my way. Keep my pathetic sea god son occupied while I deal with the rest of them. Now, go." Kronos' deep voice commanded before the light faded and the power signature receded.

Oceanus snarled in anger before punching his fist hard against a wall on his way out, cracking it. In his anger, he cut a few monster's in half before her retreated to the sea and was soon gone. Little did he or Kronos know how much a thorn in their side's Theseus Reid would become as he unleashed his fury upon monsters and titans alike.


End file.
